


I Cast Sending (or: The One Where Jester Uses Sending To Talk To Molly)

by poTAYto416



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mollymauk tealeaf - Freeform, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: hollywood-505 on tumblr said “Oh god I’m so scared one day Jester is going to send a message to her mother and no one is going to respond”. I took that and made it a hell of a lot fucking sadder.





	I Cast Sending (or: The One Where Jester Uses Sending To Talk To Molly)

Fjord knocked gently on Jester and Beau’s door in the Xorhouse. The latter of the two had headed downstairs an hour earlier for a bit of training, leaving Jester in the room by herself. She sat on her bed, her back facing the door, and was too caught up in what she was doing to notice Fjord’s presence.

She sat cross-legged, and glancing around her form, Fjord noticed a familiar card lying in front of her; a silver dragon twirled intricately among nearly the whole face of the card, save for a few trees in the background as well as the moon. What Fjord didn’t notice, however, due to his impeccable perception, was that Jester was crying.

Jester’s voice cracked as she took a deep breath and spoke, holding up a finger for each word. “Hello, Molly. I miss you. We all miss you. You would really like our house. It’s super cool and big and Caduceus planted a tree- damn it.”

“What, Uh... watcha doin’ there, Jessie?”

Jester jumped, turning toward Fjord and quickly wiping her eyes. “O-oh, Fjord, I didn’t hear you come in! I-I’m fine, thank you, you can-“

“I came to see if you wanted to come down for dinner, Ducey made somethin’ mighty delicious and thought you’d enjoy it.”

Jester sniffled softly. “No thank you, Fjord, I’m not really hungry right now.”

“No? Eat too many donuts again?” Fjord teased, sitting beside her and nudging her gently. She gave him a half-hearted smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Even her laugh wasn’t as hearty as it usually was. “You can _never_ eat too many donuts, Fjord.” Jester said, reaching to toy absently with the card that lay beside her. 

Fjord frowned and moved to sit closer to her. “Hey... y’alright, darlin’?” He said softly, the tone used only for Jester and occasionally Beau. “You, Uh... you don’t quite seem yourself...”

“Oh, yeah, Fjord, I’m totally fine, you know? I’m shiny, Nott said so, so I have to stay bright for everyone.” Another smile, this one less believable than the first.

“Jester, you _know_ you can talk to me about anything, right?” She was quiet, but she nodded gently. “Who were you talkin’ to? Your, uh... your friend, the creepy one with the cloak-“

“The Traveller?”

“Gesundheit. Yeah, that guy. Is that who you were talkin’ to?”

Jester took the card in her hands, fiddling with it. “No, I wasn’t talking to the Traveller, I...” she glanced away. “It’s silly-“

“ _Jess_.”

Jester sighed softly, fiddling with the card in her lap, voice growing quiet. “I was talking to Molly.”

Fjord’s eyes widened. “You mean you saw his-“

“ _No_ , Fjord.” Jester said with a soft laugh. “I... when I know we’re going to be home for a while, I... I use Sending to talk to him. Kind of. Only at night, when we _for sure_ aren’t going scouting or anything.”

Fjord’s heart ached as he watched Jester turn the card over in her hands. “Jester, that...” he didn’t know what he wanted to say. “What do you say to him?”

The teifling offered a light shrug. “Just, you know, how we’re doing and stuff, and how we’re helping people, and how much we miss him...”

Fjord hesitated, but wrapped a gentle arm around her. “We all miss him, Jess.” He rubbed her arm comfortingly, and she leaned into his touch without question. “You we’re telling him about Ducey’s tree just then, right?”

Jester nodded. “Uh-huh. And I’ve told him about Essik, and Morro, and how you’re letting your tusks grow out, and how we became _pirates_ , and how we basically became traitors to the Empire-“

“ _Jester_.”

The teifling smiled shyly. “Sorry... how _Beau and Caleb_ became traitors to the Empire, and how pretty the Bright Queen is-“

“That... that sounds like a lot, how do you find time to tell him everything?”

Another shrug. “I can only talk to him three times a day, which is why wait until it’s night so I know for sure we aren’t doing anything, because I don’t want to use up all of my spell slots in case we have to fight, like, an evil rabbit or something.”

“ _Jester_ .”

“ _What_ ? It could happen!”

“What about you? You could use some of your spells to do other stuff?”

“Yeah, but... Molly’s worth it.” She said, snuggling closer.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. “Does... does he ever, y’know...”

“Respond?”

“Yeah, does he ever talk back?”

“No. But that’s why I do it so much, so I can know for sure if he’s...” she trailed off, and Fjord pulled her closer. “And it’s comforting knowing I can talk to someone, even if they can’t talk to me.”

“Jester, you know you can talk to any of us any time you want.”

“Yeah, but... I don’t know, it’s just... it’s _different_ , you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Fjord said, leaning down to kiss her hair, and Jester smiled softly. 

More silence filled the room.

“Hey Fjord?”

“Yeah, Jess?”

“I... I have a spell slot left, do... do you have anything you want to tell Molly? It has to be twenty-five words or less.”

“Nah, that’s alright, thank ya, though-“

“Come on, Fjord. We can write it down so it’ll be easier to figure it out?”

Fjord peered down into her bright purple eyes and sighed. “I guess, if you’re sure you don’t mind-“

“Of course not, Fjord.” She grabbed some paper and a pencil and helped Fjord figure out what he wanted to say.

Clearing her throat, Jester picked up the paper and took a deep breath before preparing her spell. 

“Hey, Molly. It’s Fjord. I hope you’re doing alright. I never got to thank you for saving me and Jester and Yasha. So thank you.”

“Damn, getting all of your words into twenty-five is tough, how do you do it?”

“It would be a lot easier if I were Nott or Caleb and could just knew a spell like they do.” She stood with a sigh. “Alright, I think I’m a bit hungry now.”

“Yeah? You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. Thank you, Fjord.” Jester said, moving to hug him tightly.

Fjord was taken aback for a moment, but quickly found it in him to hug her back. “Don’t mention it, Jess. Come on.”

Jester pulled away from Fjord and took the Silver Dragon card in her hand. She kissed it gently and, with a warm smile, placed it on her pillow. “Goodnight, Molly.” She said before taking Fjord’s hand in her own and heading downstairs. The moon shone especially bright that night.


End file.
